The Cryptic Crew
The Clients Crew |showrunner = Trailblazer101 |producer = Trailblazer101 |composer = Trailblazer101 |season = 1 |episode = 13 |first = |last = |basedon = Several media franchises |rating = |developed = Imagination Entertainment |distributed = Imagination Entertainment |channel = The LMMCU |run = March 2022 |runtime = 45 minutes |prev = |succ = }} The Cryptic Crew, formerly known as Clients Crew and The Clients Crew, is an upcoming 2022 American science-fiction adventure drama television series created for The LMMCU by Trailblazer101, who serves as the showrunner, producer, and composer. The series is produced and distributed by Imagination Entertainment after initially being developed as a standalone work. In The Cryptic Crew, several universes are collapsing together in a multiversal prison known as "the Container" by an enforcive being as characters from these franchises challenge fate and destiny in a fight to save their worlds from an impending doom in the shared multiverse. Trail had initially pitched "Clients Crew" as the title for Designated Destruction in September of 2019, and pursued it as a separate multiverse prison crossover television series titled The Clients Crew that December, with the primary franchises, characters, and Imagination Entertainment's involvement being confirmed; the franchises and characters were chosen because of Trail's interest in them while the series was initially set apart from Trail's companies. Following rip-off accusations from the Designated Destruction creator, the series expanded with secondary franchises and elements from the canceled Entropic Dream in January of 2020, and by that February, the series was re-titled to The Cryptic Crew to de-emphasize the attributes of the "clients", which were only used briefly in the series. The Cryptic Crew is scheduled to be released on The LMMCU streaming service and will premiere in March of 2022, with a total of 13 episodes. Synopsis A multitude of worlds have been put on the verge of collapse by a forceful being to lock up the universes in the Container for a sinister act, although, fourteen prominent figures from ten of these primary cells of the Container resist their impending fate and challenge their destiny as they work together to prevent the end of all worlds as they discover more truth within their own. Franchises Included Primary Franchises These 10 media franchises were chosen to be included in the television series due to Trail's interest in them. Each franchise will be featured in several episodes of the series with various characters, locations, and storylines crossing over. More franchises have the potential to be added as the series progresses. * * * * * * * * * * Secondary Franchises There will be several additional franchises featured throughout the television series as either easter eggs, locations, minor characters, plot elements, or miscellaneous aspects from them that are part of the merged universe "the Container", although are not the central parts of the series. * Characters Main Characters / The Cryptic Crew These characters are the main protagonists of the television series and are members of The Cryptic Crew team that was accidentally formed by Entropy's actions in creating "the Container", with several characters apart of the team representing each franchise included in the series. * ( ) : An alternate version of Marty McFly from the year 2021, continued from the 2015 timeline. McFly is reluctant to work on the after the death of and refuses to help Albert and Missy Coltany from getting a new time machine. * ( ) : The son of who is attempting to fulfill his father's legacy but allegedly abandoned his family after discovering an alternate timeline that he deemed was better for him. * Albert Coltany ( / The Cryptic Crew) : A young boy who claims to be a relative of 's from the 2021 timeline that is seeking a new time machine after the universes begin to collide. * Missy Coltany ( / The Cryptic Crew) : A young girl who claims to be a relative of 's from the 2021 timeline that is seeking a new time machine after the universes begin to collide. * ( ) : A "bio-exorcist" ghost who has since escaped from the Netherworld and has been hired by to locate a wandering spirit. * ( / The Cryptic Crew) : A version of the and his regenerated successor who lives past the "Time War" and carries over attributes from the other incarnations, although is unaware of his place in the universe and travels across various timelines and regions of space to find answers to his mysterious past and the memories of all the universes prior to them being merged. * ( ) : A superhuman vigilante with enhanced strength and durability who has the ability to see the crimes people have committed by touching them. Dunn goes under the mantle "the Phantom" after he is searching for a wandering soul from the Netherworld and is guided throughout it by as his client, and he must sacrifice a part of himself to retrieve the soul. Dunn's role as "the Phantom" is influenced by 's role as in . More to be added Supporting Characters To be added Antagonists * Entropy (The Cryptic Crew) : An omnipotent superior being that asserts his existence above all others and is the embodiment of creation who causes several universes from differing regions of the megaverse to be merged into the shared multiverse "the Container" who was mysteriously resurrected from a near mortal body long-forgotten after an ancient barrier was torn down. * Maelstrom (The Cryptic Crew) : A being who was created by Entropy as a distorted version of the character by using both 's corpse from an alternate universe prior to becoming and Superman's resurrected evil version, which mimics Superman's personality, black suit appearance, and powerset which he uses to obstruct the views of others. Malestrom takes on the guise of Superman to infiltrate the in an attempt to bring more universes into the Container and corrupt the Justice League's heroes and manipulate its villains. Universes The universes in the series are classified as "Cells". Each universe takes place at different times of the franchises and they are connected through a shared multiverse known as "the Container" which merges the Cells together. More cells are expected to be added as they become aware of within the Container and will be listed as "secondary Cells". Primary Cells * Cell-B985F: The universe for , set in an alternate 2021 taking place 6 years after the 2015 timeline from . Named after Back to the Future and the release year of , 1985. * Cell-B988J: The universe for , set 3 weeks after the ending of Beetlejuice. Named after the initials of the titular character 's pronunciation ("B. J.") and the release year of the film, 1988. * Cell-PJ705: The universe for the , set a few months after . Named after the first series and its titular character and , respectively, and the release month and year of the series' first novel , July 2005. * Cell-SKM79: The universe for , set in 1619 after the Jerusumlites' demise. Named after creator , the town's location of , and the release year of its' debut appearance in the novel , 1979. * Cell-D6305: The universe for , set 5 years after the end of the Time War. Named after " " and the premiere year of the classic and revival series, 1963 and 2005, respectively. * Cell-E177U: The universe for the , set during the 3 week period between and . Named after the Eastrail 177 train and the trilogy's first film, . * Cell-OE317: The universe for , set in-between Murder on the Orient Express and . Named after the titular train and the release years of and the film, 1934 and 2017, respectively. * Cell-RP018: The universe for , set in 2049, 4 years after the film. Named after Ready Player One with the "O" replaced with a "0", and the release year of the film, 2018. * Cell-SH710: The universe for , set 4 years after the series' finale " ". Named after the titular character and the premiere month and year of the television series, July 2010. * Cell-HP121: The universe for the , set in 2018, a year after and twenty years after . Named after the character and the release month and year of the first film , November 2001. Secondary Cells * Cell-JLA17: The universe for the , set during . Named after the from the and the release year of the film, 2017. An alternate version of this universe set during also appears as "Cell-BVS16", named after that film's title and release year 2016. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced History Trailblazer101 had initially pitched the title "Clients Crew" as the title for ShadeTheNarwhal's television series Designated Destruction on September 20th, 2019, and on December 6th, 2019, Trail proposed to Shade that they work on Designated Destruction for Solar Studios after its co-owner UnkleShane, who pitched its title which was favored over Clients Crew, said he had given up on projects, which Shane later informed to Trail was a lie after confessing the truth that he could not forgive Trail for various conflicts, and as a result on December 8th, 2019, any plans were called off after Shade and Shane continued Designated Destruction on the rivaling IWFC Wiki. On December 12th, 2019, Trail chose to pursue his title pitch "Clients Crew" as a full-fledged series as to not have the title go unused and to have it follow in its own style which was not intended to be similar to Designated Destruction despite the title's usage of "clients", with "The" being added to the front of the title as "The Clients Crew" in a similar style to (2021), which serves as a major influence for the series and its logo which reminisces it, although Trail stated than that the title may change. The series was initially announced to be a standalone property separate from Trail's companies, although, a day later on December 13th, 2019, Trail ultimately chose to house the series under Imagination Entertainment due to its nature with intellectual properties, which he revealed that same day along with its premiere month being set for release on The LMMCU in March of 2022. After Trail's initial announcement of the series, it was met with skepticism from Shade over concerns that it was ripping-off Designated Destruction, despite Trail stating that it wasn't meant to be a rip-off and that he was simply re-using the Clients Crew title for it, although later that day, Shade threatened to be watching the "page very closely" after it was made, feeling it would be taking inspiration from his series, although Trail reaffirmed that it was not. On December 20th, 2019, after Trail added the Cells universe classification system for the series to this page, he was accused by Shade later that day of again ripping-off Designated Destruction due to the similarities with them both being television series centered on a prison team of characters crossing over from various media franchises and for the timing of Trail's addition of the universes' system, which unintentionally occurred five days after the universes for the rivaling series were added. Because of this accusation and the approach of it, Trail had his brother Red Shogun speak on behalf of him, reaffirming Trail's prior statements that it was not intended to rip-off Shade's project and that the timing of the universe additions was unintentional. The following day, Trail publicly addressed the accusation to address the claims, although this was criticized by Shade who blamed Trail for leaking a private conversation despite no messages being sent. Later that day of the accusation being addressed, Shade responded to it with threats towards Trail over his statement and removed his Wiki Owner role from the server, and stated that he'd allow it to pass by if it didn't happen again, which Trail countered as no private messages were leaked and he only stated what had happened. Because of this, Shogun spoke with Shade regarding his confrontation tactics towards Trail which made him afraid that Shade could ban him over preemptive accusations intended to be against Trail, who had no intent of ripping-off his series. After Shogun addressed Trail's concerns of Shade's abuse of power in regards to the threats he had made towards Trail, Shade prompted to accuse Trail of having a "psychosis" and being "a victim of a mental illness" after calling Trails' fears "irrational" despite his various threats against him, which Shogun told Trail about, causing further disputes between them as Shade also attacked Shogun for revealing his accusations about Trail's mental state to him, claiming he was also leaking private thoughts. In response, Trail denied the continued rip-off and mental illness claims, citing his comic book series Foundation Collapse (2023) as well as The Suicide Squad and (2019-2020) as the sole influences for the series, and stated that there was no official diagnosis for his mental state and that it was just his personality type (INTJ) and common fears being perceived as an illness, which he saw as a form of dehumanization. As a result of the dispute, Shade abruptly left the LMMCU Wiki. Despite the disputes, Trail continued development on the series and expanded it with the additions of more characters and the naming of the shared multiverse as "the Container" in late December of 2019. On January 25th, 2020, Trail added elements from the canceled fanfiction Entropic Dream that he had worked on with Shade and MilesRS677 for Solar Studios prior to its shut-down, such as the characters Entropy and Maelstrom, and aspects to 's role; who was renamed from "Supreme Doctor", while he also added the secondary franchises starting with the (DCEU). On February 8th, 2020, Trail updated the series' logo with some tweaks to make it feel less like a cartoon while also stating that he had a different title that he might potentially use for the series, noting it would still have "Crew" in it but would likely not feature "Clients" citing change to differentiate from the initial pitch and since the only "clients" in the series are hired by , which doesn't account for each main character, and on February 12th, 2020, the series was re-titled to The Cryptic Crew, which Trail felt put a proper emphasis on the characters depicted in the series. Trail noted that Shogun had suggested "clandestine", which means "secret", to replace "clients" in the title, although Trail chose "cryptic" instead, as it is a shorter word of the same meaning. Trivia * The television series is influenced by (2021) and (2019-2020) for its character choices and crossover elements, with some aspects of the (1985-1990) content featured in the series being influenced by (2020). The series' creator Trailblazer101 has described it as being similar to the multiverse crossover comic book series Foundation Collapse (2023) from his company Blazing Publishers, although with real intellectual properties that Trail is interested in rather than fanon LMMCU Wiki projects. Consequentially, The Cryptic Crew itself was later added as a franchise in Foundation Collapse to replace Entropic Dream. ** Additionally, the series' initial title "Clients Crew" was changed to "The Clients Crew" to further emphasize the influences from The Suicide Squad, which the logo and title were modeled after in addition to its other influences on the series, before ultimately being re-titled to The Cryptic Crew to de-emphasize the attribution of "clients", which are only associated with characters in the series, such as , who hire and not all of the main characters, although the modeling influences remained intact. The word "cryptic" means "having an unclear or hidden meaning that is mysterious or obscure", which Trail sees as perfectly describing "the Container" world, the villain Entropy, and The Cryptic Crew members. * Several of the franchises included in the television series are featured in , which is where Trail came into the first contact with some of them. Other franchises that Trail has included in his custom Year 3 and Year 4 for that game were chosen to be included in this series, alongside properties that Trail was interested in outside of that game. Additionally, Trail chose to include the as a franchise in the series after it crossed over with the in Crisis on Infinite Earths, an influence on the series, while also choosing to take elements (particularly the characters Entropy and Maelstrom, and aspects of 's role) from the scrapped Solar Studios fanfiction Entropic Dream that Trail had worked on as he was interested in re-using and expanding upon them within the series after the shut-down of that company which saw the project being canceled, prompting a replacement and spiritual successor to form with their elements in The Cryptic Crew. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:The Cryptic Crew Category:Imagination Entertainment Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:TV shows based on Existing Properties Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Crossovers Category:TV-MA Category:Adult TV Category:March Category:2022 Category:Upcoming